The present invention relates to a brush for applying makeup, in particular mascara, the brush comprising a core comprising two lengths of twisted wire with bristles being held between them.
A large number of brushes of that type are known, in particular from French patent 88 02114, however there remains a need for an improved brush, so that makeup can be applied well.
In the brush of the invention at least some of said bristles are constituted by bristles of deformable section, each having at least two zones of preferential deformation extending along the length thereof.
Deformable-section bristles of the invention thus present flexibility that depends on the direction in which a bending or compression force is applied to them.
They are preferably secured to the core of the brush with non-determined angular orientations about their own longitudinal axes, thereby ensuring that they cannot all be deformed in the same manner between the twisted lengths of wire constituting the core.
As a result, when the brush is passed over a wiper member, the bristles are not all wiped in the same manner and the makeup is distributed over the brush in a manner that is more favorable to applying makeup well than is the case with known brushes, e.g. having bristles of solid circular section, which offer the same resistance to bending regardless of the direction in which a bending force is applied to them.
The deformable-section bristles of the brush also extend in directions that diverge from the twisted lengths of wire of the core in which they are held.
This makes it easier for eyelashes to penetrate between the bristles of the brush, thereby enabling them to be better combed and better made up.
The deformable-section bristles of the invention are preferably made by extruding a plastics material, and in their extrusion configuration they present a crosssection whose outline is circular.
While the brush is being made, the bristles then behave substantially like bristles of solid circular section and they are easy to handle, particularly for the purpose of placing them between the lengths of wire that are to be twisted to make the brush.
In a particular embodiment, the zones of preferential deformation are zones of reduced thickness.
In another particular embodiment, the zones of preferential deformation are made of a material that is different from that or those from which the remainder of the bristle is made.
Still in a particular embodiment, at least one of the deformable-section bristles has at least two portions that are movable relative to a third portion, e.g. a middle portion to which the two side portions are hinged.
In a variant, at least one of the deformable-section bristles has two middle portions that are hinged together at one side and each of which is hinged at its other side to a side portion.
The invention also provides deformable-section bristles each having at least two zones of preferential deformation along its length.
The invention also provides a method of manufacturing a brush having a core comprising two twisted lengths of wire with bristles held between them, the method comprising the steps consisting in:
extruding shaped strips of plastics material having at least three portions interconnected by zones of preferential deformation;
cutting up said shaped strips to constitute deformable-section bristles;
placing the deformable-section bristles obtained in this way between two lengths of wire, each deformable-section bristle being of arbitrary angular orientation about its own longitudinal axis; and
twisting together the two lengths of wire to form turns between which said deformable-section bristles are held.
Preferably, the method further includes the step consisting in milling the bristles.
The invention also provides a conditioning and applicator device for a makeup such as mascara, the device comprising a reservoir containing said makeup, a wiper member, and an applicator comprising a stalk provided at one end with an applicator element and at its other end with a handle element also constituting a closure cap for the reservoir, wherein the applicator element is constituted by a brush as defined above.